Non Existent
by Keeper Of The Dragon Flame
Summary: Ally Dawson has never believed in love, not since her mother abandoned her and her father. But when new kid Austin Moon, a sweetheart with the perfect life, waltzes into her world, Ally can't help feeling something more. Will Austin help Ally see that there is more to life when you have love? [Rewrite]


**Hello!**

**This is a rewrite of my fanfiction by the same name! I took some time to revise the next few chapters because they weren't quite working with the plot.**

**I hope this try goes better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

I've never believed in love; not since my mom walked out on my dad and I all of those years ago.

No, let me rephrase that.

I've never believed that any person was capable of loving another.

The only two things one can feel for others are Tolerance or Distaste.

Not love.

If love ever really did exist; it abandoned the world when my mother abandoned me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring on the floor, about 5 feet away from my bed. Exactly where I threw it the FIRST time it woke me up, which was, according to the annoying time teller, was already two hours ago.

"Shit!" I cursed, reluctantly rising from my comfortable mattress. If I was late again this morning, my dad will probably kill me.

Actually he could probably care less; i mean why would he bother with the girl who reminds him so much of the woman who broke his heart a decade ago.

Finally deciding that I couldn't care less what he'd do, I stayed in bed for a good extra ten minutes before I got ready for the day.

I dragged my feet over to my closet, searching for something to wear for the day, choosing a red floral skirt with a cream t-shirt and combat boots.

I then brushed through my shiny dark brown hair, allowing it to cascade in chocolatey waves down my back.

Glancing at the clock to find that i had already missed first period; I grabbed my phone, my keys and my songbook (p.s NEVER TOUCH MY BOOK), stuffed them into my brown suede messenger bag, and flew out the front door to the bright red Mini Cooper in the driveway, when your dad avoids you like the plague, he buys you stuff to make up for not being there. At least, that's what I think he's trying to do.

Pulling out of the driveway, i passed the little boy next door, who currently had vanilla ice cream dripping down his chin onto the blistering pavement. The little boy smiled and waved at me.

"Bye Christopher!" I called through the driver's side window, waving back.

I drove cross town until I arrived at Marino High School's parking lot, spending fifteen minutes trying to find an empty parking spot. I finally found one, and began turning towards it, when a boy on a motorcycle stole it.

"C'MON!" I screeched, honking the horn at the rider; he just looked my way and flashed me a stupid grin that was whiter than snow and smoother than silk.

It infuriated me.

Still watching me, the rider removed his jet black helmet, revealing golden blond hair, with natural highlights that glistened in the sunlight. He really was quite attractive.

Wait-WHAT? No he is a jerk. A parking spot stealing, impossibly cute jerk. STOP THAT!

Glaring at him as I was forced to find an open spot in the that had less open spaces than at a Taylor Swift concert.

When I had finally found another spot and made it to my locker out by the grass on the first floor, the lunch bell rang and the corridor began to flood with students. One of them being my best friend Trish.

"Ally!" She cried, running up to my locker looking pretty pissed off. "Where the hell have you been?! You left me alone with these people." She scrunched her nose in disgust as she referred to the peers we had spent the last four years with.

"God, don't be so mellow dramatic T." I rolled my eyes, shuffling the items in my locker to make it more organized. "Besides, you had Dez."

"What? That stupid ginger oaf?! As IF!" Trish scoffed, obviously angered at the statement. I winked at her, knowing that it pissed her off when I accused her of having feelings for Dez. Of course, I only said those things because it was funny getting Trish wound up like that.

"C'mon, we gotta meet Kira and Cassidy in the cafeteria." Trish grabbed my forearm in a death grip, dragging me towards the cafeteria where our friends were awaiting us.

We rounded the corner and ran into none other than Trish's favourite person. Dez.

"Morning ladies." Dez drawled in a husky voice, I couldn't help but laugh. Dez wasn't exactly the type of guy that girls go for; i mean, he has an alpaca and is majorly obsessed with Zailien movies. When the eighth film was announced, Zailiens 8 My Brains, he started jumping up and down like a girl fan-girling over Ed Sheeran.

"Hi Dez." I said politely, more interested in the exchange between my best friend and the person she hates most in the world.

"What do you want doof?" Trish demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "We aren't interested in buying any alpaca babies so you can-"

"Baby alpacas are called _crias_ Trish." Dez interrupted, flipping his red hair out of his eyes. "But no, I was wondering if-"

"Not interested!" Trish cried, as she pushed me around the corner away from the weird boy. "Leave us alone!"

"Bye Dez!" I cried, trying once again to be polite. "Y'know Trish, you could be nicer to that boy."

"Says the girl who doesn't believe in love." She finally stopped pushing me and let me stand on my own.

"Being nice has nothing to do with love." I replied, running my hand through my hair. Down the hallway, I could see the biker boy emerge from the main office, a freshly printed schedule in his hands. Shaking my head I began to quickly drag my friend down the hallway. "C'mon, let's go get the girls."

Lunch consisted of explaining to my friends why I was late this morning.

As my friends finished gushing over the fact that there was a new "hottie" in school, we split off and headed to our next class. Trish and Kira went to Drama Class while Cass and I were off to our Advanced Music class.

We arrived just in the nick of time for class, taking our normal seats beside each other on the piano. The chattering and laughter died down as our teacher, Mr Salvatore, our hot young Italian teacher entered the classroom.

"Class," he addressed in his thick accent, his black hair tied into a small ponytail with his small square glasses sitting at the bridge of his nose. "I am pleased to inform you that today we will be welcoming a new student; please make Austin here very welcome." The class glanced to where Mr Salvatore was gesturing to where the new kid was standing in a red leather jacket with his blond hair slightly tousled.

You could hear all the girls gasp in bewilderment and all they guys groan in annoyance all because of the boy standing at the front of the class.

It was the boy on the bike.

* * *

**RFF :***


End file.
